


【蛇盾冬】吸血鬼

by XuYing



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: Steve是圣子，架空了主教的权力后得到了看管Bucky的权力。Bucky是被同化的吸血鬼，前期被控制用来对付吸血鬼，后期被用以研究吸血鬼的弱点。两人关系大概是Bucky认识小时候的Steve，Steve从小就喜欢那个失踪了的Bucky叔叔。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 10





	【蛇盾冬】吸血鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 年下，脑补了《夜访吸血鬼》的背景

炙热和腐蚀的强烈刺激之后，刺骨的寒意从胃部蔓延至全身。

两个人拧着他的胳膊，一个人钳着他的下巴，还有四个人压制着他，面前的男人嘴里念念有词，他倾斜着手里的玻璃瓶，圣水源源不断被灌进嘴里，再顺着喉管一路往下。

他的痛苦都是拜这些人所赐，他们在害怕他的同时又尽办法想杀死他。

巴基的理智轻易分成两半，一半因为肉体的疼痛和生命受到的威胁而尖叫、而挣扎，他的舌头已经被圣水腐蚀了，从喉头黑漆漆的洞口漏出一点破碎的气音里浸透着绝望。他的另一半思绪却成了这群人的帮凶，他压制着身体逃脱的本能，他迫不及待被这群人杀死，这样他便可以逃离如今的境遇。

“你们在做什么。”冷静到漠然的声音凭空出现，一盏微弱的烛火照亮了整间密室，密室中所有人都因为他的出现而颤抖起来。

那只原本稳稳的握着玻璃瓶的手将应该灌进巴基喉咙里的圣水洒到了他的脸上，圣水瞬间将他的脸腐蚀得血肉模糊。其余压制他的人也松开了手，他身上原本锁着的链条保证他根本不能离开脚下方寸之地。

巴基的思绪在声音出现的一刹那再度合为一体，被松开的他发出更加绝望的哀嚎。

一切都晚了，斯蒂夫已经回来了。

一旦失去了圣水的压制，吸血鬼变态的恢复能力迅速发挥作用。随着恢复消耗了体内大量的能量，嗜血的欲望开始蚕食巴基剩余的理智。此时的巴基恢复了一半，他肉嘟嘟的脸颊一半青白一半猩红。不可否认，他一直都被养的很好。

一股力量再次作用到他的下巴，他被迫抬起头，看向那位白色外衣染上了泼墨画似的鲜红图案的男人，他背着烛光，他的影子牢牢将巴基压在身下。

冲进鼻子里的血腥味让巴基下意识咽了口口水，他现在生理上迫切需要吸血，不吸血他只能维持在一个极度虚弱的状态，但他心理上异常排斥吸血，每吸一次血他就对自己现在的身份多一分厌恶。

那人无视了满地血渍席地而坐，他轻而易举的将虚弱的巴基抱进怀里，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，将最脆弱的脖颈暴露在巴基的眼前。

他知道巴基心里的挣扎，他或许就是喜欢看巴基挣扎时的模样。

“不喝吗？你知道我总能找到办法让你喝下去的。”斯蒂夫轻笑了一声，他的喉结因为他的话不停移动位置，砰砰跳动的动脉散发着诱人的味道，它勾着巴基的眼睛，让他一点都舍不得离开。

巴基很想找点什么转移自己的注意力，烛台被放置在最高一阶的台阶上，小小的火焰不停跳动着，他和斯蒂夫重叠在一起的影子也随它一起跳动，四周除了冰冷的尸体以外再无一物。

巴基知道其他人是怎么看待自己的，他们都认为自己是魅惑他们圣子的怪物。凭那张肉嘟嘟的脸，凭那双灰绿色的眼睛，凭那张粉嫩饱满的唇……总之，一切都是吸血鬼的错。

圣子原本代表天主对于人类的爱，但他将磅礴无垠的爱都倾注在巴基一人身上，便没有多余一丝的爱分给他人了。

巴基迷迷糊糊的用原本嗅着斯蒂夫味道的鼻子蹭了蹭他的侧颈，小心翼翼汲取着斯蒂夫的体温。巴基没有体温，但他靠近斯蒂夫的时候总是能感受到什么是寒冷。他对于巴基而言就像一种瘾，每次靠近的时候想着“这是最后一次，没有下次了”，结果却是泥足深陷、越陷越深。

自己饮鸠止渴的行为何尝不是一种掩耳盗铃？

斯蒂夫从小就喜好狩猎，自从巴基亲手教会他对待猎物要有耐心起，巴基再也没有赢过斯蒂夫的耐心。

不过比起瘾，他更愿意将斯蒂夫比作猫薄荷。在他心里，斯蒂夫永远不会坏到无可救药，他永远都有机会回头。

“斯蒂夫~”巴基还在负隅顽抗，他虚弱的喊了一声斯蒂夫的名字，挣扎着想远离他。

斯蒂夫强硬的制止了巴基想要离开的动作，他将自己的脖子凑到他的嘴角。冰凉的嘴唇无意识摩擦着温热的皮肤，藏在后面的獠牙已经跃跃欲试。

“喝吧，巴基，喝了你就不难受了。”

像是得到了什么许可，巴基的眼睛瞬间被扩散开的瞳孔占据，整个眼眶变得一片漆黑。他大口吞噬着斯蒂夫的血，生机伴随着温暖的血液再次回到他的身体，他现在急需恢复的能量。

斯蒂夫在獠牙刺进皮肤的一瞬间本能绷紧肌肉，下一刻又放松下来。他不怕被巴基杀死或是同化，但最糟糕的是巴基即使在失去理智的情况下也不愿伤害他，换作以前自己还会苦笑两声，现在……

直到巴基喝饱了并不自觉舔干净伤口后，他才慢慢退出斯蒂夫的怀抱，寒冷再次包围了他。

“你不应该留下我。”

“这就是你对待我这个饲主的态度？”斯蒂夫笑了笑，他站起来的动作因为刚刚的大量失血而一顿，继而如常脱去沾染了其他人血渍的外套，那些味道会令巴基作呕。

固执着不肯抬头的巴基敏锐的从空气中闻到了斯蒂夫血液的味道，不是他咬破的位置，那里已经被他治愈。

“你受伤了？”他猛地抬起头，仰视那个背影。

“是又怎么样？”斯蒂夫扔了手里的外套，转过身，腹部的鲜红已经浸湿了他的大片上衣。

“谁干的？！”巴基觉得刚刚喝下去的血液比之前的圣水更加难以忍受、痛苦不堪，圣水腐蚀的是他的身体，那些血液腐蚀的是他的心、他的思想、他的一切的一切。“告诉我该死的是谁干的！”

斯蒂夫饶有趣味的撑着下巴看着巴基挣扎的作动，锁链牢牢焊死在地板上，任由他如何挣扎也不能向前半步。

“你在……”斯蒂夫按了按自己受伤的腹部，一小股血液飙了出来，“……关心我？”

巴基像是被斯蒂夫刚才的动作按了暂停键，他的眼睛逐渐被猩红占据，因为满足而褪去的獠牙再次冒了出来。他在不断喘着粗气，眼睛仍死死盯着那块不断扩散的红色区域。

斯蒂夫仿佛没有看到巴基的改变，他微笑着走近，与巴基保持两步的距离。

“你是在关心我吗？”

“我他妈是在问你这都是谁干的？！”巴基冲他怒吼着，身上的锁链铮铮作响。

斯蒂夫加深了脸上的笑容，他随意地坐在台阶上，一双同样猩红的眼睛深情的望着巴基。

“都是些无关紧要的人，管他们做什么，我都已经处理好了。”

“你……”巴基愣愣的望着看起来无所谓的斯蒂夫，愤怒、杀意裹挟着心痛冲上他的大脑，大脑因为无力处理这些陌生的情绪暂时一片空白。他缓慢的跌坐在地上，大染缸里的情绪让他挑花了眼，一时不知道自己应该先发泄什么情绪。

最后他把自己缩了起来，额头贴着和他体温一般的地面，猩红的眼睛酸涩极了，但他没有缓解它们的办法。

“算我求求你了，斯蒂夫，放我走吧。让他们净化我，让我灰飞烟灭，或是让我怎么样都行，”巴基拽着心口的衣服，忍不住将脑袋撞在地面上，“头痛欲裂”根本不足以形容他现在的感觉，还要再加上“心如刀割”，“你不要再想拯救我了，我的灵魂……不，我已经没有灵魂这种东西了，不论是天堂还是地狱我都无法……”

“嘘——”斯蒂夫用一根手指就堵住了巴基的嘴，他的笑容没有一丝改变，里面的温度却完完全全消失了，“说什么傻话呢，我又不在乎你有没有灵魂。再说，你的生死掌握在我的手里，就是你也没权力替我决定它的结果。以后我不许你再说这些，知道吗？”

“斯蒂夫……”巴基皱着眉挣开斯蒂夫的手，他过大的动作又拉扯到身上的锁链，锁链在他的手腕上留下一道红痕。

“说了多少次，小心一点，不要被这些锁链伤着了，你怎么总记不住我的话呢。”斯蒂夫的话依然那么温柔，抚摸着巴基脸颊的手拉起了一段袖子，疤痕遍布的小臂再次暴露在烛光底下，“我说过，你身上有什么伤，我的身上也会有什么伤。还记得吗？”

斯蒂夫笑着捏了捏巴基的腮肉，他真的爱死了巴基一动不动任由自己欺负的模样。

巴基是吸血鬼，只要有新鲜的血液，他身上的伤都能恢复如初，而斯蒂夫不同，他只是个普通人，即使有圣子的称号，他也不是神，那些伤害都是实实在在的。

沉默了片刻，巴基再次打破沉默，他在做最后的挣扎。

“可是斯蒂夫，就算你藏着我一辈子，你会老，你也会死，你死了以后，他们还是会杀了我。如果……”

“巴基，”斯蒂夫再次抬起巴基的下巴，强迫他与自己平视，那双鲜艳欲滴的唇勾着凉薄的弧度，“我什么时候说过我会在你之前死去？”

面对巴基明显的不解，斯蒂夫愉悦的情绪更为高涨。

“我怎么舍得在你之前死去呢，我亲爱的巴基。我原本想拉着你一起下地狱，不过鉴于你说的，你没有灵魂，这个美好的主意我只能放弃了。但你不用担心，我想到了另外一个好办法。我会在我死之前亲手净化你，然后将你的残骸制成一个精美的容器，等我死去之后，我的灵魂会进入那个容器，那样我们就永远不会分离了。你说这个主意是不是很棒？”

斯蒂夫表现得像是演说家在对观众诉说他的梦想，他的眼里有期盼的熠熠星光，仿佛梦想对于他而言唾手可得。命运总是在眷顾他，一次又一次的将他想要的东西送到他的手上。

“斯蒂夫……”巴基的喉咙分外干涩，刚刚流进胃里的血像沙子一样，让他的胃沉甸甸的。

“巴基，你还在等什么？”斯蒂夫将巴基的头往自己袒露的腹部按了按，“你在等我流血而亡吗？原来你这么迫不及待想和我合为一体，是我疏忽了你的想法，不如我现在就……”

巴基一手握住了斯蒂夫撑着地打算借力起身的手，两人的手现在温度差不多。

“受了伤的人还那么多话，别动。”

巴基闷着头训斥斯蒂夫，他清凉的鼻子喷洒在斯蒂夫的腹部，就像用一根幼鸟的绒毛轻轻扫过，激起一阵战栗。

斯蒂夫的伤口因为他的动作再次裂开来，血液一股接着一股往外冒。

巴基抬头给了斯蒂夫一个怒气冲冲的瞪视，威力或许还比不过被小猫挠一爪子。面对斯蒂夫无辜的眼神，他又说不出什么其他训斥的话，只能乖乖低下头，小心翼翼的舔舐斯蒂夫的伤口。

吸血鬼的唾液有治疗的作用，这也是为什么每次吸完血斯蒂夫脖子上最多只是有两个红印而不是两个血窟窿的原因。

斯蒂夫有一下没一下的梳着巴基半长的头发，惬意的享受着他的服务。

他觉得巴基像极了一只猫，明明内心比谁都要柔软，悄悄装成一副冷漠高傲的模样。如果不是自己撬开了他的外壳，他都不知道自己差点错失了什么宝贝。

如果说成为吸血鬼是上帝的天谴，那他愿意陪着巴基一起承受它，永远深陷人间的泥潭，而不是如巴基所想的那样独自一人去什么天堂。

END


End file.
